


Hi One Question

by bladesummonerv



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Happy Ending, Jaskier | Dandelion mpreg (joke), Multi, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: There is a way for Yennifer to have a womb, she just has to sacrifice some other things. And the witchers too!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geraskiferbert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hi One Question

**Author's Note:**

> haha the reason there isn't a canon Geraskiferbert tag is because it's too long 😂😂

"Yen." Geralt said.

"Yes, I'm still listening." Yennifer said.

"Nevermind."

"What. Talk."

"Do you ever find yourself thinking... Wow I could really use a second pair of tits?"

"Geralt, I think about that every morning."

"You can use the fat, huh?"

"I'm a sorceress, I can use all of it. But yes I can use the fat to make a fertility spell. And the other one I kind of really want to hang up on my wall."

"Shit, that sounds so stupid. I'm doing that, it's mine."

"You should get antlers to put it between."

It was soap. It was gonna be a soup. But that was just a little weird, and what's a shared bath between two very very good friends? Geralt kept a slice of soap, he was gonna find the other witchers. I'm not sure if any of them wants kids, but, it's still nice to have. Eskel had written back that he was busy but doing well and would see him at winter, and Lambert had written back with a full letter-parchment that just said Ligma. He hurried over, he must have been conveniently close, and Yennifer looked him up and down and said it would be better if they just all did it together. And by that point, they must have lost the plot, because when Jaskier looked at them with big eyes, they thought, couldn't do without a little bit of Jaskier in our great hot soup!

"What are you gonna do with these?" Lambert said, teasing Geralt featherly under the suds, and he made a stupid noise because she wasn't lying, that pee can be stored in the balls. Which Geralt had.

"What do you do with them."

"I dunno, just I've had them longer than you." Lambert said, and Geralt rolled his eyes. "Shit I'm gonna have to be careful now."

"Well, not every time." Jaskier said, and Lambert grinned and pulled him to his lap. "Wait, I'm not gonna be, like, uh, very extra much fertile, right?"

"Do you feel very extra much fertile?" Yennifer said.

"I don't know."

"You better practice pulling out now, I'm not traveling with a pregnant bard." Geralt said.

"Lame. This sucks." Lambert said.

"Just put me on a donkey."

"No. What?" Geralt told Jaskier.

"Come here, Geralt. Let me say thank-you." Yennifer said, directed him onto her lap so she could get at his chest.

"I can't really feel that." Geralt said.

"Well, you look cool. Give me your ankle." Yennifer said, and there were too many people in the bath, so Geralt tipped and fell onto Lambert. "Lambert you better perfect your timing, you're next." Yennifer told him.

**Author's Note:**

> [this is based on a post i made on my witcher blog <3](https://morshuwatcher.tumblr.com) also it's my apology for being a doomer.


End file.
